Alma Horlick
is a Minor character and Stranger featured in Red Dead Redemption. She initiates the Stranger side-mission "Let No Man Put Asunder". Background Little is known of Alma's past but that many years ago, she was in a relationship with Peter Turner. They were due to get married, but Peter has not yet arrived. Alma is in denial, still waiting for him to return to Coot's Chapel, where they were to supposedly get married. Interactions Red Dead Redemption Marston meets Alma, sitting on the wreckage of one of the destroyed houses near Coot's Chapel. Marston asks if she is okay all alone in the desolate location. Alma tells Marston that he reminds her of Peter, who was supposed to arrive at the church. She says he must still be in the saloon in Armadillo talking with the musicians and pleads Marston to go look for him, with Marston obliging to do what he can. Undead Nightmare In the Undead Nightmare DLC Alma returns as a Boss Zombie during the mission "Get Back in That Hole, Partner" as the player clears out the cemetery at Coot's Chapel. When the player has set all the coffins on fire and killed enough Undead, Alma will burst from her grave, screaming in a zombiefied voice "This was meant to be my perfect day!" Trivia *The name "Alma" may be a reference to the character "Alma Garrett", a troubled widow portrayed by Molly Parker in the HBO miniseries Deadwood. *As Marston walks away from her she says (among other dialogue lines): "Doesn't the church look lovely?" This may imply that the collapsed building she was sitting on may have been her and Peter's house, and Coot's Chapel may very well have been where the ceremony would have taken place *It is very likely she has lost her sanity, seeing as she believes her (once) soon-to-be husband, who has been dead for nearly 20 years, is in Armadillo. *In Undead Nightmare, Alma is buried in the Coot's Chapel cemetery rather than in Odd Fellow's Rest with Peter. *In Undead Nightmare, her gravestone reads: "Died Alone, Aged 65 Years", signifying that she was 65 years old when she died in 1911. *Alma has a ressemblance to "Miss Havisham", an old woman in the Charles Dickens story "Great Expectations" who has not left her house or changed out of her wedding dress since she was stood up on her wedding day years ago. *In Undead Nightmare her grave states that she died in 1911, but her stranger mission can also be done in 1914, when playing as Jack Marston. This could signify that Alma was actually already dead when she is first encoutered by John Marston and would also explain why she claims she can't leave the church but mysteriously vanishes after Peter's grave is discovered. *Her grave in Undead Nightmare has the phrase "The truth sets us free" in its epitaph. This combined with the fact that she died alone could imply that she killed herself after learning of Peter Turner's death. Perhaps after hearing of her fiancé's death, meaning she discovered "the truth", led her to "set herself free" of the misery of life without her beloved by killing herself. However, it could also be another reference to Alma being a ghost. She could be trapped on Earth and unable to cross to the afterlife until the truth of Peter's death is revealed. Gallery Image:Rdr_put_asunder_wide.jpg Achievements/Trophies ---- ---- es:Alma Horlick Category:Redemption characters Category:Strangers Category:Minor characters Category:Undead Nightmare Category:Undead Characters